


One Drunken Night

by RedBloodKnight



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic, based off a roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBloodKnight/pseuds/RedBloodKnight
Summary: This is inspired by a roleplay I am currently in, the subtext is that Sean is crushing hard on Mark but after a night of drinking with Ethan, Sean just couldn't help himself.





	One Drunken Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be gentle!

Sean was in LA for a few weeks. He had been staying with Mark, Tyler, and Ethan because none of the hotels in the area had a room available. After having a blast recording videos and doing some skits with the three of them he and Ethan went out for a few drinks. Mark not coming because well he couldn’t drink and wanted them to have fun, Tyler just felt to tired to do anything but sleep so he backed out as well. Sean was on his third whiskey and coke while Ethan had been cycling through different fruity cocktails. Currently drinking a sex on the beach they were both sufficiently tipsy.

“Y-You know Sean, I have al-always found you -hic- quite attractive.” Ethan says his words slightly slurred and his voice significantly lower.

Sean blushes slightly and laughs taking another drink. “N-Nah Ethan, you’re a sweet kid but you know my feelings.” Sean says lowly his mind drifting to Mark, he felt Ethan's arm wrapping around his waist and he shivers. 

“C-Come Jackaboy it was j-just a compliment.” Ethan laughs leaning on him slightly looking up at him with his big eyes. 

“E-Ethan…” He whispers looking down at him gulping slightly at the blue haired man. 

Ethan kept flirting all night and Sean just couldn’t take it anymore, they took a cab home and Ethan was all over him kissing him in the cab. Sean didn’t protest he kissed Ethan back misplacing his feelings for Mark on Ethan.

~~~~~~~

Sean had pinned Ethan to his bedroom wall kissing him deeply, tasting the fruity alcohol on his lips he moans lowly. He pulled back and quickly pulled off Ethan’s shirt, his hands running over his muscled frame. Sean groaned softly when he felt Ethan’s soft lips against his throat, he nipped and sucked on the side leaving a hickey. 

Ethan tore off Sean’s shirt nails raking down his pale back as Sean moans lowly. “F-Fuck Ethan..w-we shouldn’t being d-doing this….I like Mark..” Sean says lowly pinning Ethan against the wall again. “S-Sean...just this once...Mark never has to know.” Ethan begs his voice low and needy in Sean’s ear. “F-Fuuuuck.” Sean groans kissing him deeply once more pressing against him. 

Sean pulls back and leads Ethan over to the bed, laying down on top of him Sean started kissing along his neck. Leaving little hickeys along his way he hooked a thumb in Ethan’s blue jeans pulling them down with ease. Sean was more than a little surprised to see Ethan went commando that day. He shrugged it off and went back to kissing Ethan’s silky soft lips. 

Sean ditched his pants and boxers quickly after reaching to the bedside table for the lube. He lubed up three of his fingers carefully inserting one into Ethan who groaned softly at the feeling. Sean kissed along his neck before kissing his lips once again. “S-Sean.” Ethan moans out against his lips as he added a second finger. Once Sean felt he was ready he added the third finger. “Ye ready lad?” Sean whispers in his ear and Ethan nodded quickly. “P-Please Sean I-I want you in me!” Ethan begs. Sean shivers as he begs and he aligned himself with Ethan before slowly pushing into him. Ethan sighs in pleasure as he adjusted to Sean. “F-Fuck you feel so good.” Ethan moans as Sean picks up his pace. 

Sean grunts as he starts a quicker pace, pounding into Ethan who moaned and shouted under him. Sean could feel as Ethan dug his nails in his back with a particularly loud cry of his name, clearly he hit that one sweet spot. “S-Sean I’m going t-to cum s-soon!” Ethan cries shortly after. Aiming for that spot again Sean pounds into him harder. Soon enough Ethan came on both their chests Sean following shortly after feeling Ethan clench around him.

Ethan was asleep by the time Sean pulled out of him and Sean felt instant regret. What if Mark ever found out? Sean put his clothes back on and stumbled out of Ethan’s bedroom still tipsy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought if made it to the end!


End file.
